La hija de mi jefe
by Yuleni Paredes
Summary: ¿Qué haces cuando la hija de tu jefe te acosa? ¿El acoso sexual solo podra ser de hombre a mujer o puede ser a la inversa? Descubralo en esta breve historia basada en la vida real de muchos hombres, que callan por temor a la burla... y en una serie televisiva... Completa.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Doy las gracias primeramente a Dios por darme inspiración y a mi gran amigo del alma Jesús Marchan quien me ayudo a narrar ¿como una mujer puede obligar sexualmente a un hombre? Gracias amigo, te adorooooo... Y a Ross por haberme enseñado a narrar fic, gracias de corazón. Musa Tuty tú también me inspiras... Carol besos y a las Alss también besos. jejejej

-Will, ya vi que te la pasas encerrado con tu nueva jefa… ah hermanazo, jajajaja-

-no, me la paso encerrada con ella Archie, simplemente soy su tutor de finanzas, su padre me ha pedido que la instruya-

-Está bien, si tú lo dices, bien bonita que es la rubia ojiverde ¡¿cierto?! lástima que no me escogió como su tutor, de lo contrario hace años que…-

-Deja de expresarte así ¿quieres?-

-si yo solo quiero a mi novia (dice en tono burlón)-

-NO ES CHISTE, ES EN SERIO. Solo pienso en mi novia Paty… Por cierto, hoy le pido matrimonio…-

 **Oficina**

-Albert, me cuesta comprender el capital bursátil-

Decía Candy, mientras se le acercaba a Albert con un escote sumamente pronunciado, él desvió la mirada.

-Señorita White, es muy sencillo la Capitalización Bursátil: es el valor de mercado de una empresa, se obtiene de multiplicar la cotización de sus acciones en el mercado, por el número de acciones –

\- como explicas resulta muy facil… por favor no me trates de usted, tutéame, sé que soy la hija de tu jefe, pongamos de lado las formalidades ¿quieres? (expresa en tono sutil)-

-como usted diga, digo como tú digas Candy-

-gracias, así me siento más cómoda… contigo- ambos rieron con complicidad

\- creo que con lo que hemos hecho hasta ahorita es suficiente para adelantar los análisis financieros-

-¡perfecto! nos vemos mañana-

Al despedir ella, hace como que lo va a besar, él se pone nervioso y ella le sonríe coquetamente

-chao-

-hasta, luego-dice entre dientes-amor-

Albert iba caminando a su casa, recordando la conversación que sostuvo con su amigo… negándose a sí mismo la posibilidad de creer que Candy, quisiera seducirlo. Al entrar a la casa se encuentra con Paty, la cual conversaba con su tía Elroy y la abuela Martha. La casa de Albert era adyacente a la de Paty.

-¡hola amor! dame mi abrazo y beso de todos los días-

\- ¡Claro mi adoración!-

\- ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?-

\- Bien, soy tutor financiero de la hija de mi jefe, próximamente ella deberá hacerse cargo de la empresa y su padre me ha solicitado, el favor- Decía Albert con emoción y felicidad al estar con sus mujeres amadas.

-vamos a comer, hm… prepare tu comida favorita-

-MM.…que delicia mi plato preferido langostinos al termidor, no aguanto más para degustarlos…-

Estaban sentados la abuela Martha, la tía Elroy, Paty y Albert en la mesa. Cuando de pronto recibe una llamada…

-hola Candy, dime-

-Albert, estoy desesperada mi papá me va a matar los análisis de coste/beneficio no me cuadran y debo entregarlos mañana a primera hora, sé que es tarde pero, como mi tutor debes ayudarme-

-de acuerdo Candy, iré –

-tía, abuela, Paty, lo siento debo ir a la oficina-

-amor, son la diez de la noche-

-tranquila, solo tardare un par de horas, dame un beso-

 **Oficina**

-eres un genio, así que el error estuvo en la relación del beneficio de la inversión American plus y no en las inversiones textiles Gina, ¡fabuloso!-

-exacto Candy, ahora debo irme-

-No te vayas ¿quieres una copa? o mejor aun vamos a celebrar ¿qué te parece si vamos a un antro?-

-no puedo, debo trabajar a primera hora (se niega en tono sereno)-

-¡despreocúpate! te doy una hora libre o el día completos si… lo desea libre ¡vamos!-

-en serio, no puedo, debo irme…-

\- ok. Hm…Dejare de insistir (expresa afligida) ¿te puedo abrazar?...eres mi salvador -

-esta, bien-

En ese momento, Candy desvía sus labios para rozar con los de Albert…

-POR Dios Candy ¿qué te pasa? tengo novia, no puedo faltarle -

-¿Qué te ocurre? Tampoco es tan grave, es solo un beso, si no quieres, no quieres y ¡ya! ¡Vete!-

Candy, estaba molesta… pensaba que ese hombre debía ser de ella y de nadie más. Entre tanto, Albert sentía que había traicionado a su novia, temía ser despedido y ese era su único sustento de vida ¿quién lo emplearía? Empezar desde cero.

 **Al día siguiente Archie, Candy y Albert estaban reunidos…**

\- Candy, ofreciendo capital de riesgo a las empresas pequeñas podemos, darle mayor seguridad al invertir con nosotros-

-muy interesante Sr. Andrew, esto ha sido todo por hoy señores-

-gracias, Candy por tu confianza, nos retiramos-

\- señor Andrew, primero quisiera que me aclare ciertos aspectos de los negocios de American plus- le hace un ademán a Archie, indicándole que se vaya.

 **Estando solos**

-haber Albert, te aclaro una cosa se perfectamente, que te dije anoche que me tutearas pero, únicamente cuando estemos solos ¿de acuerdo? no deseo perder el respeto de mis subalternos-

Quedando sorprendido, contesta

\- De acuerdo Candy –

En ese instante ella, solo piensa en seducirlo, hacerlo suyo acercándose a él, asechándolo como león a su presa. Con voz seductora se le acerca.

\- Bien príncipe hermoso, dime ¿qué deseas? ¿Un aumento de sueldo? ¿Vacaciones? Mejor aún, pido las mías y nos ¡vamos juntos!-

\- ¡Dios santo! Candy nuestra relación es estrictamente laboral-

\- mejorará tu situación laboral, te daré un ascenso-

\- lo lamento, me niego a tus ofrecimientos ¡me retiro!-

\- Si quieres irte ¡VETE! eso si te advierto que te despido y… NO TRABAJAS EN NINGÚN LADO-

Albert, totalmente confundido no sabía qué hacer, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Ella se le aproxima provocativamente y le pregunta:

\- ¿te gusta mi cuerpo? -

Él observaba su cuerpo esbelto, sus hermosos cabellos ondulados color dorado y sus ojos color esmeralda, no podía negar su belleza, era cierto que le atraía pero… consideraba su novia de toda la vida Paty, contestándole:

\- Si, eres muy bella-

Sin dar tiempo a reflexionar, lo besa apasionadamente, él la aparta

-tengo novia-

-y… ¿quien le va a decir? ¿Tú? Porque, yo no ¿sabes? tú, me encantas mucho. Sobre todo tus ojos azules son preciosos, tus rubios cabellos lassio, tus facciones tan perfecta, tu musculatura bien definida y eres alto, de seguro… estas bien dotado-

Nuevamente Candy, se avecina sigilosamente para besarlo lenta y apasionadamente esperando respuesta de los labios de su compañero. Este poco a poco cae en el deseo por el aroma de su piel, el calor y los sonidos que causan la fricción de sus cuerpos. Originando la erección de Albert, la cual intentaba evitar a toda costa para no fallar al amor de su novia. Lamentablemente, la lujuria los consumía Candy, le desabrochaba la camisa salvajemente desnudándole el pecho.

Al final Albert… sucumbía en el deseo, agarrando a Candy, ferozmente despojándola de sus prendas con furia, pasión y deseos entremezclados, tocándola con vehemencia, como si investigara su piel desnuda hasta el momento en que ambos no lo resistieron mas él, la volteo contra el escritorio le alzo las piernas contra su pelvis, y el coito se produjo, tocando sus pechos, besando su cuello, continuando en una escena candente en la que los gemidos llenaron la oficina y el sudor entre ambos se juntaban para crear la escena más excitante que ambos pudieran imaginar…

Tras terminar el momento de ensueño que para él acabo en pesadilla, calmadamente recogió su ropa y se vistió al tiempo que decía arrepentido.

-esto no debió ocurrir-

-estuviste fantástico príncipe y…hm… estas muy bien dotado-

-¿qué clase de mujer eres? me obligaste -

-¿ahora me vas acusar de violación? no me hagas reír, muy bien que lo disfrutaste, además, es tu palabra contra la mía y esto no se acaba, sino hasta que yo quiera ¡¿entendido?!-

Albert, se termino de vestir y se fue cerrando la puerta con furia.

 **En la calle**

-¿qué tal amigo? ¿ la hija del jefe quiere contigo? ¡Está bien buena!-

-¡Basta Archie! no es juego, además es una muchachita de 20 años, 5 años menos que yo-

-William, te recomiendo (en broma aconseja) que la aceptes. De ese modo, te aumentan el salario-

-¡¿Y si no acepto?! No me no me interesa sus ofrecimientos-

-corres el riesgo (se carcajea suavemente, a la vez que le da palmadas en la espalda en forma solidaria) de que te despidan -

Albert, no sabía ¿qué hacer? ¿Cómo terminar con la persecución de la hija de su jefe? era la palabra de él contra la de ella, necesitaba el dinero, el empleo debía pagar gastos del hogar…

 **Casa de Albert**

Paty, acomodaba unos cubiertos cuando de pronto escucha el teléfono de Albert y contesta.

-Albert, mi amor gracias por haberme hecho el amor tan deliciosamente esta tarde-

Paty, no lo podía creer -¡¿Quién es usted?! Y ¡¿por qué llama a mi novio?! ¿Dígame quién es?-

Paty lloraba desconsoladamente, Albert entra.

-amor se me quedo el teléfono-

-¡¿dime quién es la zorra con la que te estuviste revolcando esta tarde?! Y no me mientas ¡no lo niegues! Porque, dijo claramente tu nombre-

William, no hallaba que hacer ni que decir, solo sentía furia, rabia de que alguien lo usara a su antojo, quien le creería que fue utilizado y presionado para estar íntimamente con la hija de su jefe ¡¿Quién?!

Señores y señoras el siguiente es el final díganme ¿Cómo debería de terminar?

¿Realmente Albert es el culpable o Candy? Jiji voten


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-no me mientas Albert, dime (Paty tenía los ojos inundados de lagrimas y voz entre cortada por la decepción amorosa) ¿Por qué me fuiste infiel? ¿Con quién te acotaste?-

-amor, perdóname, te lo pido de rodillas ¡te Amo!-

-¡levántate! ¿Me amas?… dices qué me amas, es lo único que tienes a tu defensa…-

-amor… Paty somos novios desde hace varios años, no podemos abandonar este compromiso-

-¿compromiso? Lo ves ¿como una imposición?-

-no, solo quiero que me entiendas, ella me obligo, me amenazo…-

-¿quieres que te crea semejante estupidez? Suéltame, no me toques (expresa con determinación) por suerte jamás te entregue mi pureza, no vales la pena, un hombre que realmente ama, escucha bien, nunca, nunca es infiel-

\- ella me sedujo, me iba a despedir ¿de qué íbamos a vivir? ¿Del aire? -

-y… ¿desconoces las leyes? bien pudiste demandarla por acoso laboral o simplemente ibas perder tu hombría por rehusarte-

\- solo… pido una oportunidad-

-NO, otra ¡no! una vez, que se es infiel una vez, vuelves a reincidir- cierra los ojos para tomar aire mientras Albert, la toma por ambos brazos impidiendo su ida.

\- No te marches… te lo imploro-

-entiende algo, cuando se ama jamás- lo mira fijamente- jamás se es infiel porque, solo puedes pensar en esa persona y ese ser es la única, que te puede generar satisfacción a todos los niveles-

Albert, cayo de rodillas al ver como Paty, abandonaba su casa para no regresar mas él, tenía toda la certeza de ser así, se preguntaba ¿Cómo pudo sucumbir ante la tentación de esa menuda mujer que a simple vista luce igual aun ángel? Realmente ¿lo obligo o era algo mas allá? Paty, ahora su ex novia ¿tiene razón? le hizo el amor a su jefa ¿por sentirse hostigado? El simplemente caía… en la tristeza que lo inundaba por completo…

Paty corría hasta su casa llena de desilusión, rencor, odio, su abuela Martha la detenía…

-Paty ¿hija para dónde vas? –

Estoy muy deprimida en este momento no puedo hablar, nada más te diré que a partir de este momento William y yo ya no seremos más novios-

Quedando la abuela Martha perpleja ante el anuncio. Por otra parte, Albert, caminaba de un lugar a otro buscando respuestas, soluciones, su vida que hasta ese momento había sido estable tanto amorosa como económicamente pendían de un hilo. Y él sabía muy bien el nombre de ese hilo, decidido, sale de su casa hecho toda una furia, directo a la oficina.

 **Oficina**

Albert, entra a la oficina convertido en un mar de cólera, sorprendiendo a Candy.

-¿Cómo entras de ese modo? Aunque hayamos hecho el amor, eso no te da derecho de infringir en mi despacho de esa manera tan agresiva- si quieres tener derechos… puedes… casarte conmigo. Decía mientras se acercaba con picardía mordiendo su bolígrafo - mi príncipe… (Se paraba de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos) ¿Cómo estás? Te extrañe, ya deseo besar tus labios otra vez y sentirte dentro de… mí...

Albert, le sostiene bruscamente la mano, evitando sus caricias atrevidas.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué te pasa? suéltame la mano, me duele-

-eres una desvergonzada ¿por qué llamaste a mi novia y le contaste lo que paso entre nosotros?-

Candy tratándose de soltar del agarre de Albert expresa-uno yo, NO la llame a ella, te llame a ti, y dos NO tengo culpa que ella, haya contestado-

-lo hiciste adrede y NO MIENTAS-

\- Y SI LO HICE ¡¿QUÉ?!-

-¡Qué! Me voy de esta empresa-

La suelta, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta.

Candy, camina rápidamente hasta él y para obstaculizarle el paso-tú, no te vas a ningún lado, si te vas ¡juro que hare, que nadie te contrate! Te ¡morirás de hambre! De eso me encargo yo-

\- eres de lo peor, te demandare por acoso-

-Por favor, permíteme reírme ¿puedo? ¿Quién te va a creer? Ya me lo imagino hombre es abusado sexualmente por su joven patrona (hablaba haciendo ademanes de incredulidad)-

Albert se detuvo, sabía perfectamente que nadie le creería, ella es mujer, todos la apoyarían, se devolvió hasta ella.

Candy con una sonrisa triunfadora dice

-sabia que entenderías, esto te conviene-

Albert, le levanto el vestido y de un solo jalón le quito la panty y la puso a nivel de su pelvis para que sintiera su erección

-esto quieres, esto tendrás-

Rudamente la acostó en el escritorio, desabrochándose el cinturón y bajándose el cierre para liberar su miembro, penetrándola de una sola estocada.

-¿te gusta así o quieres más fuerte? dime ¿cómo te gusta?-

-me estas lastimando, suéltame-

Candy, lloraba ante el maltrato que le ocasionaba Albert

-¿Cómo? Si esto es lo que tú quieres- decía mientras la embestía con fuerza

-no detente ¡por favor!-

Albert, se detuvo al mirar su rostro lleno de sufrimiento, la levanto rogándole perdón.

-perdóname, tú me empujaste a esta acción, no soy tu juguete, tengo poder para elegir lo que me conviene, (la abrazaba tiernamente) si solo hubiera sido de otra forma-

\- yo, te amo (sollozaba) te amo, solo quiero estar contigo-

-tú me gustas Candy y mucho pero…-

-En ese momento escuchan unos pasos y se acomodan la ropa, Candy se arregla con algo de dificultad ayudada por Albert.

-hola hija bella ¿por qué esa cara? ¿Estás llorando?-

-hola papi, no... Bueno sí… es que tengo un poquito de malestar, ha de ser el stress-

-se, que te estado presionando mucho en estos días, prometo que te compensare por tu gran esfuerzo por llevar adelante esta compañía-

-gracias papi-

-William perdón por no saludarte-

-Descuide señor, más bien discúlpeme por estar en estas fachas, deseo solicitar mi renuncia irrevocable-

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

-Albert, tu renuncia es inaceptable. Eres pieza clave para esta compañía, por favor no nos abandone-

-Señor Johnson…

-Albert… por favor quédate…sé que he tenido un comportamiento intenso, exigiéndote demás…ahora en adelante eso cambiara te lo garantizo- expresó melancólicamente.

-escuchaste Albert, si mi hija te hizo un desaire, ella lo lamenta ¿cierto Candy?-

-sí… cierto papi, es producto del stress, he sido un poco grosera-

Albert, sin mirar a su interlocutor respirando hondo, buscando actuar de la manera más juiciosa y prudente. Esquivando, cualquier sospecha, que pudiera dar indicios que entre él y Candy hubo algo más que un simple trato laboral.

-de acuerdo señor Johnson, declino mi petición, me quedo con ustedes-

George, tomándole la mano y dándole palmadas en el hombre le agradece-no esperaba más de ti, eres un buen hombre-

-disculpe, debo marcharme-

-¿nos vemos mañana?-

-por supuesto-

Albert sin ver a Candy, se va de la oficina.

Archie comienza a llamar a Albert…

-Albert, Albert, amigo espera ¿qué sucede?-

-hablemos en otro lugar-

-acomodémonos, aquí en esta plaza, respira profundo y desahógate-

\- sé que muchos estarían feliz, de caer ante los encantos de una dama pero… no solo se trata de saciar el deseo masculino; es estar junto con la mujer amada …que te represente en todos los aspectos, familiar, social…-

-¿Paty personifica a la esposa ideal?-

-Sí, son muchos años con ella, el estar juntos, me brinda seguridad, saber que siempre tendré en la casa una compañera, amiga, que estará en las buenas y en las malas. Para mi desgracia le falle como hombre… ya no quiere saber nada de mi…estuve en la intimidad con Candy-Archie se asombra, sus comentarios los hacía en broma, nunca creyó, realmente que ocurriera-me deje llevar por la pasión y el deseo ¡juro!... ¡Qué luche con todas mis fuerzas! ¡Trate de negarme! pero… me insistía… ahora lo perdí todo, incluso mi conducta que era irreprochable… maltrate a Candy, le hice daño. En mi casa me enseñaron a respetar a cada mujer existente… pues, en el vientre de una… me forme y por perder el control… perdí todo… y… lo más importante para mí, la familia-

-verdaderamente no hallo… palabras para hacerte sentir mejor, sin embargo te comprendo- palmeaba su hombro en señal de empatía. –quiero pedirte disculpas, todo lo que te dije, que la aceptara era broma, nunca creí que fuera real ¡sí estas metido en un aprieto!-

-te confieso… me gusto, estar con ella… es hermosa…-manifiesta apenado.

-¿será que la hija de tu jefe, te gusta y… más de lo que tú te crees?... Medítalo, nunca le fuiste infiel a Patricia-

-lo sé-

Albert, consumado en la tristeza, analiza las palabras de su amigo

-gracias por escucharme… ahora que me he desahogado, admito mi culpa, pude parar todo y sin embrago no lo hice, quedaría desempleado pero… ¿Qué importa? cuando se ama no se engaña ¿cómo enmendar todo?-

-Bueno compadre, no queda más que levantarse y seguir adelante, vamos te acompaño a tu casa-

 **En un parque**

Sentada en una banca Paty, lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras un muchacho de anteojos pelinegro a lo lejos, la nota y camina hasta ella.

-¿Paty? –

Entre asustada y desolada levanto la mirada, reconociendo la figura que tenia al frente- con voz temblorosa nombra -Stear...-

-¿qué te ha ocurrido? deja de llorar y cuéntame-

-no... No sé cómo decirlo...-

-tranquila recuéstate, en mi pecho y cuéntame todo, te escuchare-

-Gracias...- dice Paty aun con voz temblorosa, intentando controlarse, mientras acepta ser acurrucada en el abrazo de Stear. Le conto todo, incluso las excusas de Albert.

-Paty, escucha su conducta es inexcusable, un hombre sí, está en la potestad de negarse. Si él realmente te amara, hubiera demandado a la empresa por acoso, ya sea laboral o sexual, el simplemente busco una forma de justificar su infidelidad-

-lo mismo considero yo ¿Quién me garantiza que no lo volverá hacer?-

-ven te acompaño a tu casa-

-gracias-

Albert estaba fuera de la casa de Paty, necesitaba hablar con ella… Stear, lo saluda cordialmente…entretanto Paty, lo trata con resentimiento…

-¿qué haces aquí? ¡Te deje bien en claro! Mi postura, no deseo saber nada de ti ¡vete! no ¡me toques!-

-se que actué de la forma más cobar…-

\- YA NO IMPORTA…te informo, que ya arregle todo para irme con mi abuela a los Ángeles ¡Stear acompáñame!-

-Stear, yo acompaño a mi novia-

\- discúlpame, no la dejare sola-

\- no vayas hacerme un espectáculo William-se para muy seria frente a él- que yo no he ido hablar con tu "jefa"-

Albert, sintió frustración al oír a Paty, tenía la esperanza de reconciliarse…

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

 **A los días**

Al salir de su casa Albert, observa desde cierta distancia a Paty, iba con su abuela llevaban unas maletas…

La abuela Martha, se notaba triste pues, no quería abandonar su hogar de siempre pero, el estar con su nieta le hacia feliz, de ese modo respeto su decisión. Albert, corrió hasta ella…

-¡Paty! ¡Espera!-

-¿no entendiste? ¡No quiero saber nada de ti!-

-No, vengo a detenerte-

-dime ¿a qué vienes?-

Se acerca hasta ella, mirando al suelo avergonzado… - tienes razón yo… pude detenerlo y no lo hice-

-me alegra que lo aceptes, lo mejor será terminar nuestra relación, así te perdone, jamás será igual-

Sus ojos reflejaban nostalgia, tenían los hombros decaídos, Albert mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos…

-gracias Paty por todos los años, que compartiste conmigo, espero que encuentres la dicha que tanto te mereces, que… yo por imbécil… no te supe dar… ¿te ayudo con las maletas?-

-pediré las llaves a Stear, la pondremos en el portaequipajes, como eres alto se te hará fácil- sonrieron…

Paty, ya no se sentía mal pero, sabía que debía dar un cambio de ciento ochenta grados a su vida, ya estando cerca de la puerta del auto se despiden…dándose un abrazo y tierno beso en los labios.

-Stear, cuídala-

Stear estaba al volante –la cuidare, me asegurare de que llega sana y salva-

-¡hasta pronto!-

En la oficina

-Albert, ya te distes cuenta, todos comenta que la jefa ha cambiado completamente, se preguntan ¿Por qué?-

-¿lo consideran?-

-sí, veras cambio de actitud, ya no es altiva, prepotente, arrogante con nosotros, ahora es muy sutil, la otra vez una compañera se equivoco con unos pedidos y con respeto la reprendió. En épocas anteriores le entrega de una vez, el acta de defunción jijiji, deberías de darle una oportunidad-

Albert meditaba: "es una muchacha muy linda… ¿actuara de esa manera, con aquel que le guste? ¿Quién me garantiza lo contrario? iba caminando hasta la oficina… toca la puerta, que estaba entre abierta…

-adelante-

-hola Candy-

En tono sereno y respetuoso le contesta-hola Albert, quería conversar contigo de unas acciones sino te incomoda-

-explícame de ¿Qué trata? te orientare –

\- revisa estas cuentas, solicitamos la materia prima para la producción pero, llego a un nuevo precio afectando la plusvalía ¿será que cambiamos de proveedores? O ¿reajustamos el valor de la mercancía?-

-antes de cambiar de proveedores debemos conocer la calidad del material, si modificamos a uno más económico sin tener en cuenta tales elementos, podemos perder clientela importante, permíteme las carpetas y archivos, donde se especifican las alzas inflacionarias de la producción de acuerdo a los costes…-

-que rápido corrió el tiempo, gracias Albert, resulto de mucha ayuda tu explicación hare caso a tus consejos y tomare la decisión que se ajuste a la realidad de la empresa-

-de nada, siempre a tus ordenes -

-creo, que esto ha sido todo por hoy-

-me regreso a mi puesto de trabajo, tengo varias carpetas que analizar-

-Albert, espera antes de irte quiero pedirte perdón por haber destruido, tu relación sentimental con Paty, en serio me arrepiento de lo que hice, de hecho ya hable con mi padre para que labores en cualquier otra empresa de la familia y así no tengas que estar lidiando conmigo-

Albert se acerco hasta ella, mirándola fijamente a sus ojos color esmeralda para decirle-tu presencia no me molesta… yo me porte como un bruto aquel día, nunca debí hacértelo así eres una dama ante todo y mereces respeto ¿podrás perdonarme?-

-creo que ambos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, te parece si algún día me invitas a tomar un té o un jugo e iniciamos una bonita amistad-

-sí, claro, por supuesto, que estaría encantado, te propongo algo-

-te escucho- respondía con una especie de paz interna al sentir, que él ya no la detestaba.

-¿Qué tal si nos conocemos otra vez? Desde cero-

Candy asiente con los ojos…

Alegre le da la mano a Albert- hola ¿Cómo estás? Mi nombre es Candy White, soy empresaria y me gusta comer dulces de chocolates, ah y las flores blancas-

Albert, toma su mano-hm. Hola, estoy bien, mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, soy economista, me gusta la libertad y sobre todo cuidar a los animales indefensos, en mis horas libres asisto a una asociación protectora de animales sin fines de lucro-

-se escucha interesante ¿puedo acompañarte en algún momento?-

-claro, tengo una mascota muy tierna y dulce se llama Pupe-

-¡Pupe! lindo nombre-

-es una mofeta-

-¿una mofeta?-

-jajaja que gesto tan cómico hiciste ¿te parece si vamos el sábado?-

-con gusto-

-te presentare a mi tía ¿sabes?- Candy sonríe –eres una mujer muy hermosa-

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

Albert, estaba recostado de una pared, apoyado con una pierna y los pulgares en los bolsillos, vestía jean y camisa blanca, Candy se había puesto un vestido, sin mangas, cuello cuadrado, estampado de flores rosas claras, sandalias bajas y un coqueto bolso sencillo, llevaba el cabello recogido, en una cinta con algunos bucles sueltos.

-disculpa ¡la tardanza!-sollozaba- soy dormilona-

-ya veo, aunque en la oficina, eres muy puntual-

-MM. Los fines de semana, duermo hasta tarde, recupero las energías-

-caminemos-

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-¿Te acuerdas del zoológico, que te mencione?

-sí-

-pues, hasta haya iremos ¿desayunaste?-

-no, no me dio tiempo a duras penas, me logre acicalar-

-jajajaja eres graciosa-

-me gusta el humor-

-a mi más- Albert le ofreció el brazo, Candy sonrojada y sonriente, le acepto el agarre. Se detuvieron en un modesto restauran, expuesto al aire libre, rodeado de vegetación-

-es muy lindo este lugar, nunca había comido en un sitio tan bonito, las plantas son preciosas-

-evitan, que nuestra piel este en contacto con los rayos solares, de este modo podemos disfrutar de un desayuno al aire libre, sin preocuparnos por la contaminación del humo y, el ruido de la vida citadina y, lo más maravilloso es la exquisitez de su platos- manifestaba a medida, que le acomodaba la silla a Candy, para que se sentara, el tomo su asiento y el mesonero les ofreció la carta.

-todo me provoca, no sé que pedir-

\- lo que más, te llame la atención –

-emparedado de salmón ahumado con lechuga, tomate, aceitunas negras, melocotón y fresas, aderezado con cebolla dulce y una pizca de sal. MM… de beber jugo de kiwi-

-lo mismo para mi ¡gracias!-

-eres un hombre apasionado, amas a la naturaleza, de niña iba a la casa de mis tías en un pueblito llamado Lakewood. Era muy divertido, me trepaba en los arboles-

-no te imagino trepando arboles, eres tan delicada-

-en realidad no, era totalmente revoltosa, me metía en cada problema, además tenía una mascota, muy linda, un mapache se llamaba Clint-

-tenemos varias cosa en común, actualmente en el zoológico, cuidan a una hermosa mofeta se llama pupe, es mi mascota-

-lindo nombre, deberías tenerla contigo ¿Qué te hizo dejarla ahí?-

-mi ex novia Paty-Candy agacho la cabeza-y eso que ella tiene una tortuga, que se llama July-

-lamento haber estropeado, tu relación-

-Candy, estamos conociéndonos nuevamente, ella es parte de mi pasado, es inevitable no acordarme de ella, fueron muchos años de convivir y compartir-

-yo, tuve un novio, me iba a casar con él-Albert, por unos breves segundos frunció el cejo, oculto de inmediato, su microexpresión de enfado, por una afable sonrisa.

-y ¿Qué ocurrió?...- el mesonero llego con la orden, comieron y al terminar alquilaron una bicicleta, doble asiento, ella iba adelante, mientras el sostenía las manillas, guiando el trayecto.

Ese día visitaron a los animales, Albert subió a Candy en un elefante, que al estar tomado agua, con la trompa les vertió el líquido, quedando empapados. Albert la bajo y, le pidió disculpa, al ver como él, trataba de reprimir la risa ella pregunto.

-¿te ríes de mí?-

-nunca jaja- al notar la intención de Candy, de pegarle con la cartera, salió huyendo, ella corrió tras él, dándole carterazos molesta, al alcanzarlo, resbalaron y ella le cayó encima, se miraron a los ojos y, al estar a punto de rosar sus labios, el encargado, les ofreció una toalla.

La ayudo a pararse, ella se acomodaba el vestido-creo, que ya es tiempo de llevarte a tu casa, no quiero que te resfríes, llamare un taxi-

-gracias Albert-

-le hable a mi tía, de ti… ¿te importaría ir a mi casa mañana? Desea conocerte-

Candy, sintió una enorme alegría y no dudo por un instante, aceptar la invitación. Al día siguiente, ella acudió a la casa de Albert y, la tía Elroy gustosamente la recibió, en ese momento preparaba un rico pastel de chocolate, Candy se ofreció ayudar.

-me gusta la torta de chocolate pero, a mi Bert le fascina de melocotón, al culminar esta, le preparo la suya-

-es usted una persona muy dulce-

-Albert, es el hijo que no tuve, me hice cargo de él desde muy temprana edad, su mamá murió a los días de nacer y su padre- hizo un esfuerzo por contener las lagrimas al recordarlo- cuando el cumplió cinco años… su padre era mi hermano-

-es una historia dolorosa-Candy de manera comprensible, le sostiene la espalda- lo importante, es que ustedes se tienen el uno al otro-

-tú ¿quieres a Albert?-

-con todo mi corazón, espero en el futuro, lograr tener una relación amorosa con su sobrino-

-¿no te importa que él sea de menos nivel económico que tú? Espero… no sea un simple capricho…Martha la abuela de Paty, me dijo antes de marcharse a los Ángeles, los motivos por el cual, su nieta rompió su compromiso con mi sobrino- Candy bajaba la cabeza por la vergüenza-se que la causante fuiste tú y, te aceptare con la única condición, de no jugar con los sentimientos de Albert-

Mostrando sinceridad Candy, expresó…- puede confiar en mí, no le desilusionare-

Ese día comieron juntos y al llegar la tarde Albert, la acompaño hasta su casa y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla.

 **En la oficina**

-¿Cómo te fue en tu fin de semana?-

-bien, empecé a salir con Candy-

-¡en serio! Y… ¿cómo se la están llevando? Ya ¿son novios?-

-aun no, primero quiero, que nos conozcamos más-

-¡que más se van a conocer! jajajaja después, de la revolcada, que se dieron-

Albert, se paro y lo agarro por la solapa, ultima vez, que te expresas de esa forma, referida a Candy ¿estamos?-

Con las palmas abiertas dice -de acuerdo, no te molestes- lo soltó y Archie, se planchaba con la mano la camisa.

En eso entra el señor Johnson…

-hola Albert, que bueno que te veo, a las diez de la mañana en la sala de juntas, nos reuniremos con un nuevo socio, para firmar unos acuerdos financieros, me gustaría que estés presente, junto a mi hija para dar el visto bueno-

-por supuesto, cuente conmigo-

 **Sala de juntas** …

Candy estaba sentada junto a Albert, se veían amenos, en seguida los socios y el dueño de la empresa George (el papá de Candy) ingresaron y tomaron sus respectivos lugares.

El presidente inicio la sección-señores hoy nos hemos reunidos para firmar con nuestro nuevo socio Arthur Morgan- Candy no había notado el rostro de los socios, al escuchar ese nombre…se trataba nada más y nada menos que de su ex novio.

Continuara…

¿Cuáles fueron las razones por las cuales Candy rompió su compromiso con su novio?

Y, Albert ¿Qué hará ahora de enterarse de la existencia de cuerpo y alma del ex de Candy? ¿Será su rival?

¿La tía Elroy terminara diciendo "te lo dije"?

Estas y otras interrogantes, serán contestada en el siguiente capítulo, chao se les quiere, hasta la siguiente, si gustan me pueden seguir en mi facebook: Yuleni Paredes. Sin más me despido, se les quiere. Dios les bendiga.


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

…Arthur entro y ocupo su lugar en la mesa de juntas Candy, lo vio plácidamente, rememorando el pasado…

-Candy ¡hermosa! prometo, que mañana iré hablar con tu padre, pediré tu mano-

-somos muy jóvenes, a penas cumplí diecinueve años-volteaba su rostro ruborizado a un lado, con mucha inocencia…

-eres muy tierna, la impaciencia me corroe, no puedo esperar más, mañana a las ocho de la noche, me presentare ante tu padre y le diremos, que en un lapso no mayor a tres meses, me casare contigo,-concluía dándole un beso en la frente.

-¡gracias!…- Candy llego feliz a su casa, expectante a lo que ocurriría al día siguiente… no podía creer, se le cumpliría su maravilloso sueño de casarse con el hombre, que tanto le gustaba, con quien quería pasar sus días de ancianidad….

-papá, espero te portes bien, no quiero que lo espantes-

-¿desconfías de tu padre?-expresaba con complicidad- Admito que como padre estoy celoso pero, tendré los ojos bien abiertos, por si se le ocurre la genial idea de aprovecharse de mi princesa-

-eso nunca pasara, ya lo conocerás, es un hombre de nuestra misma clase social y, además tierno y sincero-

-¿Qué edad tiene?-

-veinte dos…-

-hm. Me parece bien-

-hija ¿a qué hora se va presentar tu novio?-

Candy, angustiada responde -a las ocho, me dijo- tenía un nudo en la garganta, tragaba disimuladamente para ocultar sus deseos de romper en llanto-

-señor Johnson ¿Cuándo servimos la cena?-

George mirando el reloj y luego a su hija dice-esperemos treinta minutos mas-

Asintiendo- de acuerdo señor-Candy se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente, George se levantaba hasta ella, poniéndole las manos en el hombro-vamos a cenar, ya no vendrá-Sofía entra a preguntar nuevamente- ¿ya puedo servir…?-

-¡QUIERES DEJAR DE PREGUNTAR Y, LARGARTE DE AQUÍ!-asombrando a su padre, lloro descontroladamente y salió corriendo a su habitación, en toda la noche le fue imposible conciliar el sueño.

Al día siguiente camino hasta la casa de su novio, encontrándose con la prima francesa de él, algo liberal…

-Candy, bonjour comment allez-vous? (Hola, Candy ¿Cómo estas?) ¿Buscas a Arthur? Lamento… desilusionarte, el partió con una mujer –Candy, cayó sobre sus rodilla al piso- en serio pensaste, que se quedaría con una… inexperta, como votre (tú), no seas tan… ¿Cómo se decide en español?... ¡¿Ah?! Ya sé… ¡tonta!…un consejo ilusa, Cuándo desees, atrapar a un hombre… atrápalo en la cama, así le gustan… ¡no me caes, tan mal!… no te persiguen por tu inteligencia y bondad, eso solo, aparece en los cuentos de fée (hada)…au revoir mon amour (adiós amor)- zarandeaba sus caderas, al irse alejando de Candy, llevaba una falda a cuadros semicorta, una camisa blanca manga larga, cabellos largos con una boina negra.

Ese fue el peor día para Candy, al sentirse burlada…

-hemos concluido esta reunión, fructífera para nuestros negocios, es un placer Arthur, el tenerte aquí como socio de nuestra empresa, gracias por confiar en nuestro liderazgo bursátil-

Todos se irguen, dándose las manos amistosamente, Albert, le hala el asiento Candy para darle facilidad de parase-gracias Albert, me retiro a mi oficina- dándole paso.

Al cabo de unos minutos Arthur, se presento en la oficina tocando la puerta-¡adelante!-

-Candy, te debo una explicación-

-no las necesito, ya sé que te fuiste con una mujer, abandonándome como una… ¡tonta! Por lo menos, me hubieras avisado, personalmente o enviado algún comunicado escrito y, de ese modo, me hubieras evitado la humillación de irte a buscar-

-Candy, quise prevenirte de mi viaje a Europa pero…-inclina la cabeza, avergonzado- no pude, debía partir inmediato…-

-fueron dos años-Candy se volteaba él, se colocaba a su espalda y tomaba sus hombros, sutilmente…

-debía hacerlo, te explicare…-respira hondo- esa mujer, que denominas despectivamente con recelo y, lo justifico pues, no te informe… se trataba de la socia de mi padre, la cual fue a informarme del… fallecimiento de… mi papá, a causa de un atentado. Hace unos tres meses, logramos dilucidar el motivo del ataque, lo autores intelectuales, ya fueron encarcelados, no miento, puedes indagar en las noticias de Francia, aun siguen hablando del tema… ¡entiende!… resultaba peligroso estar en contacto contigo, recuerda, que pertenezco a una de las familias más acaudaladas de toda Europa… ¡vine por ti!- rozo su mejilla con la de él, para besar su cuello amorosamente.- ¡iniciemos de nuevo!-

\- en este momento, no puedo-

-¿Tienes pareja?

\- aun no, espero…- sonríe-próximamente, tenerla-

-comprendo ¿podemos ser amigos?-

-¡Por supuesto!-

-fue demasiado tiempo, separados pero, aun no te he olvidado, especialmente tu dulzura e inocencia-

-¿has estado con otra?-

-seré franco contigo, sí-

-entonces sí, pudiste olvidarme-respiro hondo con resignación-seamos amigos, podemos salir a conversar, sin rencores ¿Qué opinas?-

\- me agrada tu idea- dichoso por el encuentro, se marcha, dándole un cálido abrazo y esperando, verse nuevamente, en mejores términos, sin reproche, al lado de la mujer, que tanto anhelaba, mirar una vez más.

Albert, desde su escritorio observaba salir al recién socio de la compañía, en ningún momento se imagino la relación entre Candy y Arthur, en el pasado…

-¿puedo entrar?-

-sabes, que entras cuando desees, somos grandes amigos, no requieres invitación, tú solo, te la das- expresa divertidamente.

-el fin de semana ¿te puedo invitar al cine?-

-Desde luego-

\- ¿Cuándo le vas a pedir que sea tu novia? llevan un mes saliendo, se ve que vota la baba por ti-

-aun no es el momento, debo asegurarme de no ser un capricho para ella, seria doloroso…-

-sigue así y, te van a comer el mandado jajajaja-

Albert, se paró en seco y agarro a Archie por la solapa, elevándolo, sus pies se veían suspendidos en el aire, con respiración agitada-no, hallo como decirte, que deje tus expresiones vulgares a referirte de Candy-

Archie, abre los brazos en modo pacífico- relájate, es una simple broma- lo bajo nuevamente al suelo, Archie se arreglo el traje, señalando en dirección a la oficina - de todos modos observa… (Arthur salía del despacho, Candy le sonreía amenamente) ese hombre cada vez, que viene, le trae algún obsequio,… voy a llevar estos documentos al departamento de cuentas, hasta luego…amigo…-

Ese comentario, despertando en Albert, un sentimiento desconocido para él…

Continuará…

Gracias a todas en especial a Tutypineapple deseándole, en nombre de Dios mejore pronto su salud, y esto se hará posible, si juntos alzamos nuestra fe en Dios para que pronto mejore y nos deleite con sus grandes obras literarias, que yo tanto extraño, ya está actualizando otra vez, pero yo quiero más, todos los días como antes. Amén.

Gracias a todas por continuar esta historia mañana o en unas horas "el coleccionista" sí, debemos terminar pronto para iniciar nuevas historias. jiji mil gracias se les quiere, mi placer verlos feliz a todos y enviarles mensajes lleno de optimismo y amor ante la adversidad, tal cual nos enseña los rubios consentidos Albert-Candy.

Recuerde mi cuenta fabe con mi nombre Yuleni Paredes, tal cual soy la única. jiji


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-¿te acompaño a tomar un tomar un taxi?- Ofrece Albert.

-¡de acuerdo!-

Caminaban uno del lado del otro, sin decir, ni hacer nada. Candy internamente deseaba que él, algún día se enamorara de ella y, olvidaran el pasado.

-llego… hasta luego- al despedirse, por unos breves segundos, sus miradas se fijaron, parece que el beso ya era un hecho inminente pero, Albert desvió sus labios hacia la mejilla de Candy (estremeciéndola) posteriormente, le abrió la puerta del auto, dándose una amistosa despedida.

Candy, al llegar a su casa reconsidero el volver a salir con su exnovio, pues Albert no daba indicios de estar enamorado de ella, "lo de la oficina fue solo un arrebato de lujuria y pasión", se dijo así misma con lágrimas en los ojos, ya era tiempo de empezar a olvidar, ese amor sin reciprocidad.

Al día siguiente en la oficina en horas del almuerzo…

-ya es hora del almuerzo…-

-nada mas apago la computadora y vamos- al colocarse su saco se queda paralizado al observar a Candy agarrada del brazo de Arthur, yendo a la salida.

-¿listo…? ¿Te sucede algo?-

\- … me acorde que debo hacer una diligencia… ve tú-Archie le pareció extraña su actitud, al final prefirió no indagar mas y se retiro, conocía que en ocasiones puntuales la personalidad de su amigo era un poco volátil.

Albert, empezó a seguir sigilosamente a Candy, entro al restauran y pidió una mesa cercana donde la pudiera ver con facilidad. Ella se mostraba muy alegre se reía…

-Arthur, me sorprende tantas anécdotas, definitivamente París, es la ciudad del amor, todas las vivencias, que se dan allá en cuanto a las relaciones sentimentales, son tan diferentes…-

-querrás decir ¡osadas!-

-sobre todo la forma como tus familiares contrajeron nupcias- el tomando su mano…

-sí, fue fantástico- Candy sutilmente aparta su mano y, se arregla disimuladamente su cuello sin dejar de sonreírle.

-mi madre desea conocerte, le he hablado mucho de ti, le caerás bien, aun le cuesta superar la perdida de mi padre-

-la comprendo no es sencillo, despertar y saber que el hombre que amas ya no está- vuelve a tomar su mano entre las de él…

-Candy, debía protegerte solo te pido perdón por no haber buscado la manera de avisarte- mirándola con ternura pregunta-¿Vendrás este fin de semana a conocer a mi madre?-Asiente, algo insegura de ser lo correcto…

-señores el postre-

-Hm, para bel amour (Amor Bello)- Candy se ruborizo y Albert, desde la mesa contraria sintió un ardor enorme en el estomago, que lo carcomía brutalmente por dentro. Al punto de no probar más bocado, solo ingirió un poco de jugo de frutas dulces.

-Candy, permíteme limpiarte la comisura labial… te manchaste un poquito- Arthur remueve con finura el chocolate mientras, Candy al leve roce se queda inmóvil y le agradece al terminar su gesto detallista y a la vez dulce. -¿te gusto?-

-¡delicioso! la combinación de plátano y chocolate es wau… incomparable-

Albert, golpeaba la mesa-señor ¿le inquieta algo?-

-¡nada! tráigame la cuenta por favor-

Candy y Arthur regresaron a las empresas Johnson, despidiéndose en la oficina él, besada delicadamente su mano, lucia como todo un romántico empedernido. - mon cher amour (mi amor querido) hasta pronto-

-hasta pronto-

Albert, en toda la tarde se la paso con cara de pocos amigos, cada vez que algún colega le preguntaba algo él, respondía con cierta irritación… Candy va a la sala de impresiones y fotocopiado él, la persigue, abre la puerta y la cierra con seguro, el ruido hace que voltee Candy.

-¿estas saliendo con otro?-

Extrañada frunce el cejo -¿a qué se debe tu pregunta? ¿Qué? Que yo sepa tu y yo solo somos amigos, no tengo porque, darte explicaciones de lo que hago en mi tiempo libre.-

Se acerca a ella y la toma de la cintura, aprisionándola con fuerza hacia su cuerpo-claro que sí, eres mía o se ¿te olvido?- sin más, ni menos, la beso apasionadamente, montándola en una de las maquinas fotocopiadora para planos de arquitectura.

–nooo…-dijo entre el roce frenético de sus labios, a la vez, que abría sus piernas para rodearle la cintura.- ¿Por qué me haces esto Albert? Sintiendo como sus besos y respiraciones agitadas, recorría longitudinalmente su cuello hasta detenerse en sus pechos.

-Porque… ¡TE…! ¡AMO! Candy- ella sonrío de satisfacción, dejándose llevar por el momento de amor.

Ambos se arreglaban, sus vestimentas-Gracias Albert, fuiste maravilloso-

Albert haciéndose el nudo de la corbata pregunta-¿más que él?-

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-digo en la oficina ¿también lo haces con él como lo hiciste conmigo?-

-¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? ¿Piensas que soy una cualquiera?-

-te acuestas con el que te guste, eso hiciste conmigo-

De inmediato Candy, le dio una fuerte bofetada, Albert a reenfocar su mirada en ella, Candy nuevamente le dio otra cachetada más sonora, que la anterior con la mano contraria. Dejándolo sin voltear atrás. Fue directo a la oficina recogió todas sus cosa personales, portaretrato de sus padres, algunos libros de administración y finanzas. Marchándose de manera decidida dispuesta a reiniciar desde cero, sin ningún hombre que pueda manipularla o sentir alguna debilidad por estar enamorada.

Todos se preguntaban ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Qué la jefa salió del cuarto de fotocopiado con cara de odio e ira? Y a los dos tres minutos Albert, y al cabo de cinco minutos ella salía con una caja de la oficina rumbo a la puerta de salida, y más atrás Albert, queriendo hablar con ella.

-¡ya déjame!… no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida, me voy para no incomodar más tu presencia, hablare con mi padre, me trasladare a una de las oficina de Europa-

-Candy- el ponía su mano derecha en la cabeza, llevándose el cabello para atrás, buscando las palabras adecuadas-debes entenderme las cosas entre nosotros, se dieron muy distinto a una relación tradicional-

-¡claro! por eso empezare desde cero, estoy segura, que encontraré a alguien que si me valore, no será hoy, ni mañana pero, sucederá-

Sin más miramientos, se subió al taxi…

Continuará…


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979.

-señorita Candy, un joven la está llamando ¿qué le digo?-

\- lo de siempre, **no estoy** -

Albert, se marchaba una vez más arrepentido, se decía a sí mismo: debí indagar más ¿quién es ese hombre en la vida de Candy? Evidentemente tiene un interés amoroso en ella… Y ¿Ella?...

-¿Tú decisión es irreversible? ¿Puedo conocer la razón por la que te vas a Italia?-

-eres y serás el mejor padre del mundo comprensible, tierno y amoroso- le manifestaba con un fuerte abrazo- ya es tiempo de ver nuevos horizontes, avanzar en mi progreso profesional, recuerda… ya te estas poniendo mayor y te supliré en el futuro, al mismo tiempo, que esté al frente de la sede ubicada en Venecia.-

-te extrañara mi hija hermosa ¿te despediste de tú tutor?- Candy, fingió una sonrisa-debes ser agradecida-

-eh… ya no me queda tiempo, el vuelo sale en dos horas y debo hacer todo el trámite de la confirmación de documentos, despídeme de él-

-dejaste el pastel de chocolate, que te preparo Sofía con mucho cariño -

\- Papá es… que -tocándose la boca, arrugando la nariz-no me gusta, el olor es como raro, ni me lo acerques- el padre se extraño.

A los días Albert, pregunto a George, por su hija haciéndole ver que ya su relación, no tenían ningún futuro, él se resigno continuando con sus funciones cotidianas, pese que nunca la olvidaría.

A los meses…

-Albert, que feliz me siento de que hayas aceptado ser mi padrino de bodas-

-yo más aun, créeme, te ves hermosa con ese traje y ¿Qué tal el novio?-

-encantado por estar con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y, ni hablar de sus comidas, terminare aumentando un poco de peso-

Todos estaban dichosos y alegres en la fiesta, la abuela Martha y la tía Elroy seguían siendo las amigas de siempre, jugando naipes, contándose historias de su juventud, entre otras anécdotas, que las hacían feliz.

-la verdad me hubiera gustado, que el novio fuera mi sobrino, como lo habíamos planeado desde siempre, pero el destino decidió lo contrario-

-tienes toda la razón, de igual forma Stear, es un buen muchacho, atento. De seguro will, encontrará a una mujer, que lo ame y respete-

-Dios te escuche, ya estoy anciana, quiero tener nietos y verlos crecer antes de partir de este mundo terrenal- ambas rieron…

Los novios partieron a su luna de miel…

-Stear, este lugar es maravilloso, mira la plaza San marcos-

-¿Sabías que en el mes de otoño se inunda?-

-en serio, es peligrosos ¿Cómo hace la gente para transitar?-

-las autoridades colocan unas pasarelas-

-uy, no (dijo arrugando la frente) quiero venir en otoño- la risa se apodero de ellos por el comentario de Paty…

-caminemos principessa (princesa)- se pararon en una tienda Ferrari- lo que siempre me ha fascinado los autos-

\- Stear, me angustias, cuando manejas- él se detiene, besándole la frente -tranquila, conduciré a una velocidad prudente. ¿Se te antoja frutas?-

-sí-

Un vendedor ofrecía: "mandarini, mandarini, ricco e fresco, a buon prezzo" (mandarinas, mandarinas, ricas y frescas, a un buen precio).

-¡deme cinco por favor!-exclaman dos mujeres al mismo tiempo.

\- Chi è venuto prima? (¿Quién llego primero?)-

Paty al observar su pancita dice tiernamente:-atiéndala a ella primero, está en estado de gravidez-

-gracias señorita, ya tengo ocho meses de embarazo y, para nada se me quita el antojo de las mandarinas-

-se te ve muy linda tu pancita, yo recién me case, me llamo Paty, y él es mi esposo…-

-Stear, es usted muy agradable, ya quiero que mi Paty, dentro de poco, me dé un hijo-

-los hijos son una bendición de Dios-

-su esposo, ha de estar feliz-

-hm. Soy madre soltera, el que está feliz es mi padre, aunque él deseaba que me casara primero, pero hice la gracia al revés…espero llegue rápido de Estados Unidos, me siento muy triste a veces, por la soledad-

-te importa, si te hago compañía-

-pe…pe…pero ustedes están de luna de miel-

.-mi familia, tiene aquí una casa, en realidad nos vamos a quedar más tiempo, en nada afectará nuestros planes y una mujer embarazada, sola, es un riesgo para su salud-

-mil gracias, ah…no les dije mi nombre…-

Empresa Johnson…

-William, quedas a cargo, en ti confió, debo viajar por asuntos personales a Italia, regreso en un par de meses-

-su hija ¿Cómo esta?-

-muy bien, está a punto de dar a luz, pronto nacerá, el heredero de toda las empresas y es un varón –

Albert, se sintió desilusionado, posiblemente, tenga un hijo de ese hombre "ya la perdí para siempre" se dijo en sus pensamientos.

En Italia-Venecia.

-tienes una casa hermosa-

-¡gracias! cuando gusten, pueden alojarse aquí-

-sería esplendido- dijo Paty.

-hm… bueno, debo retírame, necesito hacer varias llamadas telefónicas, regreso más tarde por ti- Stear le dio un suave beso a su esposa y a Candy uno en la mejilla.

-vayamos al jardín, te mostrare el rosal-

-cuanta variedad de flores y plantas, son exquisitas, su olor…-

-Ojala te embaraces de inmediato, ya me gustaría, que nuestros hijos jueguen-

-yo, mas entusiasmada todavía, ¿qué opina el padre de tu hijo?-

\- él, no lo sabe… tuvimos la última vez una fuerte discusión, me denigro, por amor propio me aleje de él-

-antes de Stear tuve un novio, lo abandone por haberme sido infiel, jajaja ahora somos amigos de hecho, fue el padrino de la boda-

-debió ser un golpe duro enterarte que te fue infiel-

-sí, pero lo supere…te pusiste triste de repente ¿Qué sucede?-

-ha de ser por eso, que mi relación no progreso, yo fui la tercera en discordia de un noviazgo de años, por mi culpa el rompió con su prometida, lo seduje hasta el punto de no dejarle otra salida, que acostarse conmigo, le hice una llamada telefónica adrede-Paty se sorprendía al escucharla hablar pensaba "ella es la jefa de Albert, con la que hizo el amor aquella tarde"-la novia me contestó la llamada y, ellos terminaron. Empezamos a salir como amigos para conocernos, luego de unas cuantas semanas, me reencontré con mi exnovio, quien años atrás me había plantado, creo que esa fue la razón por la que estúpidamente obligue a Albert, hacerme suya, tenía miedo… debí confesarle mis sentimientos, permitir que él eligiera pero, no quería perderlo como perdí a Arturo en el pasado.-

-¿ese hijo es de él?-

-sí, y no he podido olvidarlo, lo amo y lo amare siempre-

-y ¿Qué sucedió con Arturo?-

-le dije, que entre nosotros ya no podía haber un futuro, el pasado quedo en el pasado, solo salimos y fue todo, no hubo otro beso o una caricia, que le diera esperanza, de reinstalar un compromiso-

-Candy, debo retirarme después hablamos-

-dije algo indebido, no… tengo un poco de malestar después me comunico contigo cuida a tú bebe-

Paty, tenía sentimientos encontrados, obviamente ya no estaba enamorada de Albert, pero se sintió abrumada por el descubrimiento… meditaba la situación e hizo lo más sensato que pudo, llamo a Albert, quien al enterarse de todo, de inmediato compro un boleto con dirección a Venecia…

-tía en unos días regreso, me acabe de enterar, que voy hacer papá—

-¿A quien embarazaste? Para que pregunto es la muchacha, que me traías… vuelve pronto…-

En Venecia…

-Candy, debo confesarte algo, la otra vez, que estuvimos conversando, me constates tu pasado, en ese momento me fui, porque me entere por ti, que la culpable de la ruptura de mi compromiso matrimonial, fuiste tú- Candy no podía creer la acusación – no te incomodes yo ya lo supere solo, que me tome el atrevimiento de darle aviso al papá de tu bebe… él está aquí, por favor dialoguen, que valga la pena todo lo que hiciste-

Candy, tomo su bolsos y se subió rápido a una góndola no quería verlo, era una mujer de decisiones irreversibles…

-Candy, ¡espera! debemos hablar, yo soy el padre de tu hijo… decía mientras caminaba velozmente para subirse en la góndola y alcanzarla…ambas góndolas, quedaron al mismo nivel Albert se intento pasar a la de Candy -bájate de aquí, vamos Candy, deja la malcriadez, sé que me porte como un imbécil, pero ya no me castigues ¡yo te amo!- ella empezó a llorar descomunalmente, él la beso dulcemente y la sentó en sus piernas sobándole la pancita- ¿este es mi bebe?-

-Sí-

-me gustas cuando ríes, te hace ver más hermosa, de lo que me ibas hacer perder, de estar en el nacimiento de mi hijo ¿Cuánto tiempo te falta?-

-estoy en los días, ya llevo…-

-¿Qué tienes Candy?-

-me… está… doliendo- Albert sintió en sus pantalones una fuerte humedad-rompiste fuente, Candy, inhala y exhala…-

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡QUE ME DUELE! ¡Un médico, por favor! me duele, me duele-

Por suerte había un médico en la góndola contraria, se paso a la de ellos. Al ver que estaba coronando, la asistió de inmediato, Albert estaba sentado atrás de ella sosteniéndola, por lo que formo parte del acto más heroico de la mujer, dar a luz a una vida dulce e inocente-

Horas más tarde George, llego al hospital, encontrándose con Albert…

-muchacho ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Paso algo en la empresa?-

-no señor Johnson, yo soy el padre de su nieto- Albert, vio todo oscuro…

-Albert, Albert,… despierta ¿Te sientes mejor?...Ya hable con mi papá, él ha aceptado nuestra relación…-

Cinco meses después… se casaron por la iglesia…La tía Elroy, se encargo de cuidar por unos días al pequeño George William, antes de irse de luna de miel…

-se que eres un buen chico, me alegra que mi hija, haya puesto sus ojos en ti-

-gracias señor, usted ha sido como un padre para mí- ambos se dieron un abrazo paternal y se despidieron, casi se les salen las lágrimas de la emoción, uno por ver a su hija formando una familia y el otro por tener un hijo y una esposa maravillosa.

Luna de miel…

Bahía San Remo-España…

Candy y Albert, estaban en la arena observando el ocaso, ambos vestían ropa ligera color blanco…

-soy la mujer más feliz del mundo… estoy con el hombre que amo-

-y yo, con la mujer que amo-besando su hombro- quién me dio a primer hijo, espero me des más-

-ni lo dudes por un instante-

Esa fue la frase, que despertó en ellos, el deseo de amarse nuevamente con ternura y pasión.

 **Fin.**

 **Postdata:** Candy, Albert, Stear y Paty, se convirtieron en grades amigos.

Gracias a Tuty, Glenda (si eres como Paty, pues eres bien hermosa y si no, también lo eres porque, todas las féminas son bellas o somos bellas por el simple hecho de tener el don de la delicadeza, aunque en ocasiones somos un poquito, medio imponentes, jijiji). chidamami , Mary silenciosa, Jane, Sandra Casillas, nina, Yagui, arinayed. Gracias por seguir la historia.

Momento de la confesión tome en cuenta algunos comentarios para el final, se dan cuenta ¿Por qué su opinión vale? Así que sigan adelante y comenten sea negativo o positivo.

Chao, se les quiere y adora con el corazón, algún errorcito ortográfico hágalo saber jiji para corregir, besitos.


End file.
